Little Voice
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Anna regresa a la pension con una voz en la cabeza....quien sera? y porque esta en ella? Chapter 6! AcTuAlIzAdO!
1. Default Chapter

LITTLE VOICE

ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS

CHAPTER 1: ROSARY

Ya había pasado un año desde que fue el torneo de los shamanes, la sacerdotisa volvió a la

montaña osore a terminar un entrenamiento que consistía en volver a reconstruir el rosario

de los 1080

Todos se preguntaban el porque de reconstruirlo ya que habían acabado con el shaman de

fuego, la verdad no se sabia pero aun así la sacerdotisa anna lo tenia que hacer

Las sacerdotisas le pidieron permiso a la sensei de la chica que si podían ver cuando lo unía

y así enseñarles cual poderosas serian ellas (N/A: pero no tanto como anna: P)

La sensei de la muchacha, le pregunto y ella le contesto que estaba bien así que ese día

llego, comenzó a restaurar el rosario en un momento hubo un gran silencio y todo se

envolvió de una luz muy fuerte de color blanca, al desvanecer la luz, todos vieron como la

itako había reconstruido el rosario, pero se veía agotada y ya no soportaba su propio peso y

callo hincada, ya que era muy difícil unir el rosario

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio, Pensión Asakura

Se podía ver con dos figuras salían de la pensión "EN" y se dirigían corriendo hacia el colegio,

seuirh jr. Una estatura era alta y la otra era pequeña

Voz: ves te lo dije, llegaremos tarde Yho –chillo la voz del chico de baja estatura-

Yho: -le mostró una de sus sonrisas- no te molestes Manta

Manta: como siempre tomas las cosas a ligera

Yho: -se paro en seco-

Manta: que sucede Yho

Yho: -no respondió-

Manta: yho

Yho: ...

Manta: YHO!

Yho: que...que sucede manta –comenzó a caminar de nuevo-

Manta: eso es lo que te estado preguntando y tu no me haces caso

Yho: pues nada jijijiijj- con un poco de preocupación-

Así fue como se dirigieron a la escuela

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se paro como si nada hubiera pasado y camino hacia su sensei le entrego el rosario y camino

hacia la casa, donde al pasar todas las sacerdotisas y aprendices se quitaron de su camino y

cuando ella pasaba la miraban con mucho respeto, y ella siguió caminando hasta la casa

Al entrar en ella camino y camino pretendiendo llegar a su habitación. Cuando iba camino a

su habitación le faltaba aire, se detuvo un momento

Voz: que sucede señorita anna

Anna: no, nada John –lo dijo con la voz entrecortada-

John: se encuentra bien

Anna: si...

Callo desmayada

Desperté, fui abriendo mis ojos cada vez hasta que los pude ver mejor, vi la hora 8:00 de la

noche, pero que hacia en su habitación y como había llegado hasta ella, vio a su izquierda y

vio que un chico de cabellos rubios se le quedo viendo

Chico: hasta que por fin despierta señorita Anna

Anna: john? Que haces en mi habitación?

John: hasta que despiertas ya me tenias preocupado

Anna: que gracioso eres en verdad

John: por cierto Anna

Anna: señorita Anna para ti

John: desde cuando debo decirte así

Anna: soy tu sensei y por eso debes decirme así

John: no es cierto me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos, "buenas tardes me llamo

Anna Kyouyama" –Tratando de imitar la voz de la sacerdotisa-

Anna: -viéndolo muy seria- oye, tengo hambre

John: que bárbara pues claro que tendrías hambre si llevaste 3 días durmiendo

Anna: 3 días?

John: así es parecías la bella durmiente aun que de bella no tienes nada

Anna: john!

John: era mentira

Anna: –cambiando de expresión- no cabe duda que………..

John: es muy fuerte usted y eso es lo único que importa

Anna: porque ahora me lees la mente?

John: como tengo a una gran sacerdotisa como sensei puedo leer la mente, y lo aprendí en

un solo día, puedes creerlo

Anna: dos días

John: es lo mismo

Anna: claro que no

John: le diré a la señora Kino que ya despertaste y te traeré algo para que comas

Anna: esta bien

John se iba a ir de la habitación pero

: "quien es el"

Anna: quien John

John: a que te refieres

Anna: no lo se tu me preguntaste y por eso te estoy diciendo que quien?

John: no yo no te hice ninguna pregunta

Anna: "me estoy volviendo loca, de donde abra salido esa voz"

John: porque sucede algo

Anna: no nada

John: es mejor que te recueste yo llamo a la señora Kino, te traigo algo que comer y ya

Anna: claro

Voz: "oye me escuchas"

Anna: claro que te escucho John –voltiandolo a ver-

John: te lo repito Anna yo no te eh dicho nada

Anna: pero...esta bien olvídalo

John: …………..

Voz: "oye de verdad me escuchas"

Anna: "de donde proviene esa voz o es un espiritu"

Voz: "yo no soy un espiritu"

Anna: "si solo yo escucho esa voz quiere decir que..."

Voz: "asi es"

Saliendo de la escuela

Yho: que largo estuvo el día

Manta: claro que no Yho, estuvo muy corto

Horo: como siempre el cerebrito de manta

Manta:

Horo: no me veas así que me das miedo

Manta: te toca hacer la cena

Horo: no dijiste que tu la ibas hacer por mi, ándale manta no seas mala onda

Manta: esta bien solo porque soy bueno uu

Horo: claro manta: P lo que tu digas

Manta: te escuche

Horo: que cosa yo no dije nada

Manta:

Len: son un par de sabandijas

Horo: hay si tu, y tu que te crees

Len: yo nada

Pilika: cállense! Me están desesperando!

Manta: hasta que por fin alguien es mandado del cielo

Pilika: o

Así como paso una semana, mientras tanto en izumo

La itako seguía en su entrenamiento de concentración, aunque ya lo había dominado, seguía,

hasta que...

Kino: Anna

Anna: que sucede sensei

Kino: necesito hablar contigo

Anna: esta bien

Continuara…………… 


	2. VOICE

LITTLE VOICE

ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS CHAPTER 2: VOICE

La chica se paro y camino hasta la sala del te donde se encontraba su sensei

Anna: que sucede sensei

Kino: el motivo de tu presencia en esta casa ya ha sido terminada, así que puedes regresar

a Tokio donde se encuentra el vago de mi nieto

Anna: pero...

Kino: puedes ir Anna, te he visto muy deprimida y que mas para aliviar tu tristeza ademas

no creo que tu pupilo le hagas demasiado falta ya que a avanzado muy rapido

Anna: si es cierto a avanzado muy rapido

Kino: asi que no te preocupes por nada solo ve y entrena a mi nieto

Anna: esta bien

Kino: pero ...

Anna: que sucede sensei

Kino: debes tener mucho cuidado, sabes a lo que me refiero y cualquier cosa puedes

informarmelo a John que esta investigando todo lo que puede

Anna: esta bien como usted diga

Kino: bueno cambiando de tema cuando deseas irte?

Anna: el domingo

Kino: bien entonces ya estarás lista para solo ir a clases bueno ve ha seguir haciendo tu

meditación

Anna: claro

La joven sacerdotisa salio de la habitación donde siguió meditando

Voz: hola

Anna: "que haces otra vez en mi mente"

Voz: "ya te explique mis motivos"

Anna: "si claro"

Voz: quien es el nieto de la señora

Anna: "mas respeto, es solo mi prometido Yho Asakura"

Voz: nunca me habías dicho que tenias prometido

Anna: "porque nunca me preguntaste"

Voz: y yo que pensé que eras novia de John

Anna: "como se te ocurrió eso"

Voz: (pequeña risa) yo solo decía

Así paso el día hasta que en la hora de la cena todo paso normal y más tarde anna se

encontró con John

John: buenas noches señorita anna

Anna: buenas noches

Iba a seguir avanzando cuando

John: mañana ira a Tokio?

Anna: no me iré el domingo

John: ya veo

Asi empezaron a conversar de muchas cosas, por decirlo asi

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

Manta: yo iré

Yho: no te preocupes manta yo iré

Manta: esta bien

Yho fue abrir la puerta

Chica: hola Yho! –Se le tiro en sima-

Yho: hola... Ninoshca

Ninoshca: pase por aquí cerca y recordé que vivías por aquí así que vine a visitarte

Yho: gracias, pero

Ninoshca: no hay nadie en tu casa –lo dijo en un tono suspicaz-

Yho: si

Ninoshca: yo no miro a nadie –se fue acercando mas yho-

Yho: bueno ellos están en el comedor –dijo esto inocentemente, haciéndose para atrás-

Ninoshca: ya veo –dijo esto, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho-

Yho: que haces?

Ninoshca: solo abrazarte

Ninoshca se acerco a yho cada vez mas hasta que…………..

Len: yho!

Yho reacciono y se separo de ninoshca haciendo que esta se pusiera muy enojada.

Yho: que sucede Len

Len: nada solo quería ver donde estabas –haciéndole mirada de odio a la chica-

Ninoshca: Tao

Len: señorita Deirlyn

Ninoshca: bueno me voy mañana te vengo a ver querido Yho

Así la chica de cabellos azules y ojos café salio de la casa

Así pasaron dos largos días en la pensión donde había mucho escándalo o muchas cosas más.

Y al igual que en la pensión también paso muy rápido el tiempo en Izumo donde anna se

sentía bien con su nuevo amigo John

Prof: buenos dias alumnos –dijo un profesor de cabellos ya blancos y su voz era un poco

cansada pero aun asi segui siendo seria y potente aun que algunas veces se le iba la voz

pero esa ya es otra historia - el dia de hoy se unira a nuestra clase un nuevo estudiante.

El profesor que parecia de filosofia se acerco a la puerta la abrio y una chica de cabellos

rubios, tez blanca y muy hermosa paso a la clase.

Prof: nos haria el favor de presentarse

Chica: esta bien, -tomando un poco de aire- mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y vengo de

Izumo –su tono era muy frio-

Chico 1: eres preciosa anna

Chico 2: quieres salir conmigo esta noche

Prof: chicos por favor comportense

Anna: -se mantenia muy seria-

Voz: "oye anna"

Anna: "ahora no"

Voz: "quien es ese Yho"

Anna: "no te importa"

Prof: señorita Kyouyama

Anna: si disculpe

Prof: puede tomar hacieto atrás del joven de pelos raros celestes

Anna: -captando quien era- claro

La chica se sentro detrás de Horo2, paso y se sento

Voz: y ahora que aremos

Anna: que aremos, pues nada

Voz: haber voy a cantar esta clase esta aburridisima, -empezo a cantar-

Anna: no me puedo concentrar

Voz: si estuviera aquí John no tendria que aguantar esto

Anna: y porque no te vas con el

Voz: porque no puedo

Anna: entonces callate

Voz: tu no me madas

Anna: ya callate por una vez en tu vida

Voz: solo por esta vez

Asi pasaron las clases y tambien voz ya no hablo con anna durante tres periodos sguidos y

hasta que tocaron el timbre del receso.

Todos los shamanes, pilika y tamao estaban conmocionadas y al mismo tiempo felices

porque habia vuelto la sacerdotisa, nadie quiso hablar ya que sino el profesor los sacaria o

algo por el estilo, al sonar el timbre que daba a la hora del receso, la itako guardo sus cosas

y los shamanes y las dos chicas se le acercaron

CONTINUARA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

QUE ONDA!

ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SI SE PUEDA PUBLICAR SIN NINGUN ERROR, GRACIAS POR LOS REVS. QUE ME LLEGARON ANTERIORMENTE Y ESPERO QUE ME DEN LA OPINION DE ESTE NUEVO CAP. PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LE FALTA O SI QUIEREN MAS ACCION. O ROMANCE CUALQUIER COSA.

NOS VEMOS! 


	3. CALL

LITTLE VOICE

ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS

nota: los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, fueron creados por Hiroyuki Takey -que pronto me los dara como obsequio de navidad muajajajaja XD - y disculpen por el retraso tenia muchas cosas que hacer mas los examenes que son pasado mañana huy es cierto tengo que estudiar...al rato estudia...otro dia...el martes por la noche...:p bueno no los canso mas y alli va.

CHAPTER 3: CALL

Tamao: hola señorita anna que bien que ya esta con nosotros

Pilika: te extrañamos y mi hermano extraño tus entrenamiento al igual que Yho

Horo: si como sea………..-voltiando a ver a su hermanita de mala gana luego volteo a ver a anna- que bien que ya regresaste

Len: hola anna como estas

Anna: bien

Lyserg: hola señorita anna

Anna: hola Lyserg

Yho: hola annita

Anna: hola yho

Voz: el es yho?

Anna: si

Voz: definitivamente esta guapo

Anna. Y John

Voz: me quedo con los dos

Anna: eres insoportable –algo molesta por lo que habia dicho-

Voz: tu eres una odiosa –le gustaba discutir con anna es simple explicación-

Yho: porque no nos habisaste que venias hoy jijiji

Anna: queria que fuera una…………. sorpresa

Anna: yo dije eso

Voz. Asi es desde cuendo dices eso

Anna. No lo se me afecto que tu estes dentro de mi…………….

Anna: este…… "no tengo palabras"

Voz: se nota

Pilika. Te esperamos o llegas al patio

Anna: adelantense, necesito copiar unas tareas

Horo: esta bien

Tamao: si quiere me quedo con usted señorita anna

Anna: no claro que no solo necesito copiar y voy con ustedes

-Asi todos se fueron del salon dejando de ultimo a Yho-

Anna. Ve

Yho: no, te esperare jijijiji 'risa usual'

Anna: haz lo que quieras

Yho: jijijijiijiji

Asi termino de copiar y fueron los dos hasta el patio trasero del colegio donde Yho y Anna no hablaron de nada.

Al llegar todos estaban hablando animadamente hasta que sono el celular de…….

Anna: alo?

Chico: hola anna como te ha ido

Anna: bien como estas John

John: bien

Voz: no me diras nada a mi John

John: claro hola safi como estas

Safiro: bien pero te recuerdo que me gusta mas que me digan voz pero tu puedes decirme safi

John: esta bien safi, por cierto y como se han llevado

Anna: insoportable

Safi: odiosa

Anna: necia

Safi: testaruda

Anna: agobiante

Safi: arrogante

Anna: grosera

Safi; altenara

John: se ve que se quieren mucho

Anna/safi: NO!

Todos los que estaban alli se sorprendieron por la conversación que estaba teniendo anna

con ………….un desconocido

John: ya entendi pero las llamaba para decirles algo

Anna: espera antes repiteme porque la tengo que estar aguantando

John: safi le respondo yo o tu

Safi: ya me canse de explicarle yo, asi que puedes hacerlo tu

John: claro. Bueno anna la razon por la cual Safiro esta en tu mente es porque ella……..

---------

Pilika: quien habra llamado a la señorita Anna

Tamao: no lo se

Horo: por cierto desde cuando tiene celular

Todos voltearon a ver a Horo con cara de que pregunta es esa? Pero por parte era

cierto

Horo: es verdad

--------------

Anna: ok ya pero porque yo

John: porque eras la que estaba uniedo el rosario

Safi: asi es, otra pregunta

Anna: no

Safi: por cierto John que nos querias decir

John: asi de que safiro puede controlar tu cuerpo cuando ella quiera

Anna: QUE?' NO ESTO ES UN ABUSO NO PERMITIRE QUE YO ANNA KYOUYAMA SEA –voltiando a ver a todos que no dejaban de verla- "controlada"

Safi: vamos hacer una pequeña prueba

Anna/safi: John sabes que te extraño mucho y quisiera verte para poder demostrarte cuanto te …………….

Anna: BASTA! –dijo recuperando de nuevo su cuerpo-

John: safi no hagas eso

Safi: esta bien John no volvere a controlar tu cuerpo anna, dentro de un rato

John: safi

Anna: oye porque no te quedas con ella

John: anna

Anna: si tanto es tu emocion hablar con ella porque no le dices que se case contigo –cuelga-

Se hacerco un poco tranquila donde estaban todos

Horo: oye anna quien te llamo

Anna. Eso no es tu asunto

Horo: no has cambiado

Yho: y como estas

Anna. Bien

En ese momento se le hacerco alguien ya conocido por todos

Ninoshca: quien eres tu?

CONTINUARA………………

QUE ONDA!

yo-chan1: espero que te halla gustado la continuacion me costo mucho XD pero alli la tienes si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que paso en este chapter puedes decirmelo y gracias por el rev.

Solcito: que onda hermanita,lo de cambiar el formato lo intente pero tenia que hacer muchas cosas que luego te dire, ademas provare suerte si me la quitan voy haber que hago, alli esta no te desesperes me tarde demasiado? bueno espero que este cap sea mejor o sino me lo dices okas? nos vemosh!

Dolce saito: creo que puse un poquito de romance fue solo para empezar con lo basico, haber si no mal recuerdo querias un poco de celos? si creo que si, entonces alli esta un poco al igual que romance ya que en el proximo chapter o es hasta el otro o el otro pero en alguno va haber mas asi que no te vallas a desperar y gracias por tu rev. por cierto soy pobre TT y no puedo darte la casa en canada aun que tambien quiero una TT bueno tendremos que ahorrar y los pingûinos tambien.  
les agradesco a todos los que leen este fic y gracias por los revs. si no entienden algo de este cap ya saben como decirmelo, envien un rev. diciendo que no les gusto, que tengo que mejorar, que esta horrible o algo por el estilo

NOS VMEOS! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4: AMIGA O ENEMIGA?_**

Anna: -ignorandola- y como esta tu hermana len?

Len: esta bien, creo que el fin de semana ira de compras

Tamao: si es cierto, a la señorita Pilika y a mi nos invito pero claro usted tambien esta

invitada

Anna: oh gracias pero creo que no ire

Pilika: porque ademas necesitamos hablar contigo de algo

Anna. En tonces tal vez valla

Ninoshca: te hice una pregunta, rubia oxigenada

Los chicos voltearon a ver Anna quien esta la volteo a ver con toda tranquilidad del mundo

Anna. Que quieres –voltiandola a ver-

Ninoshca: solo quiero saber porque estas con **MI** yho

Anna: con tu Yho?

Ninoshca: asi es algun problema

Anna. No y me da igual ademas no crei que tenia dueña

Ninoshca: pues mira ya tiene

Lyserg: señorita deirlyn no cree que esta siendo un poco grosera con la prometida de Yho

Len: asi es, es la pro-me-ti-da y si no entiendes que es, bueno es su novia oficial

Ninoshca: -buscando ayuda con la mirada- eso no es cierto verdad Yho

Yho: pues si ella es mi prometida

Ninoshca: pero tu no la quieres, me quieres a mi

Yho: bueno……..yo…..

Anna: estoy aburrida, len –dijo llamando al chico-

Len: que sucede anna

Anna. Me enseñas el colegio por favor

Len: claro

Pero antes de irse la rubia la volteo a ver con una mirada amenazante, la vio de abajo hacia

arriba y le dijo

Anna: creo que te equivocaste al decirme tu propio secreto –refiriendose a lo de oxigenada-

Len se llevo a anna mientras Tamao y Pilika se le quedaban viendo a Ninoshca con cara de

"Te callaron en tu propio juego"

Ninoshca. –recuperandose del golpe o de las palabras de su "compañera de clases"- Si es tu

prometida no creerias que es mejor que su novio la lleve

Yho: bueno si ella quiere que Len le muestre el colegio no hay ninguna problema

Ninoshca. A mi me suena mas a que no te quiere cerca

Diciendo estas palabras la chica se alejo de alli

Pilika: no le creas todo lo que dice ella ademas tu amas a anna y ella a ti

Yho: ……….

------------------

Anna: y que paso durante mi ausencia

Len: pues que esa ninoshca se le estaba metiendo a tu prometido

Anna: con que ella

Len: asi es

Anna/safi: que mas

Len: haber que…….-recordandose- yho esta entrenando mas

Anna: eso es bueno

Anna/Safi: por cierto len

Len: que sucede anna

Anna/safi: este la chica…………..

Chico 1: oye Tao presentanos a tu amiguita

Chico 2: esta bien buena

Chico 3: haber cuando nos escapamos una noche tu y yo

Chico 4: estas bien…….

Len: vamonos de aquí

Anna: cuanto antes (n/a: y eso es que es colegio? O escuela? Bueno por lo menos los

estudiantes deberian de comportarse o no? Si creo que si, como proxima abogada los

denunciare jajajajajajaja, eso me sono mcuho a Hao, verdaderamente la noche me esta

afectando mejor continuemos con el fic, espero no domirme antes o)

Len y Anna se fueron de alli.

Al llegar al salon donde ya estaban comenzando las clases o sea que llegaron justo a tiempo,

anna se sento y saco sus cosas al igual que Len

Mientras tanto con Len

Yho: oye len

Len: que sucede Yho

Yho: me podrias decir si Anna dijo algo de mi

Len: no que yo recuerde

Yho: bueno gracias

Mientras tanto con la itako

Pilika: oye anna dinos la verdad

Anna. De que?

Pilika: no andas con otro

Anna: claro que no

Tamao: seria muy doloroso para el joven Yho

Anna: no claro que no

Pilika: esto lo comentaremos al llegar a la casa

Anna: como quieran

Ya que el profesor habia llegado fueron a sentarse y pusieron atención a la clase (N/A si

claro) al terminar las clases cada quien se fue a su casa

Asi todos salieron del salon y se dirigeron a la casa donde solo llegaron y se fueron a cambiar

y cuando iba a llamar a Jun para que llegara por milagro habia llegado de visita, asi que

fueron a la habitación de la itako y empezaron a hablar sacandole algo de lo que habia

ocurrido en Izumo a la sacerdotisa

Jun: vamos anna ya me contaron que paso en el colegio, quien era ese chico

Anna. Solo es un amigo

Pilika: y como se llama

Anna: John Lamberg

Tamao: señorita Anna porque le dijo eso al final –refiriendose al final de la conversación con

John-

Anna: no recuerdo lo que dije

Tamao: bueno eso de que usted queria que el se casara con alguien

Anna: pues porque este….no quieren algo de tomar

Pilika: si agua de la que esta en la refri

Jun: yo tambien

Tamao: si quiere las voy a traer

Anna: no ire yo asi que tres verdad

Jun: contando con tigo 4

Anna: claro

La chica salio de la hbitacion donde vio que alli se encontraba

Anna: yho

Yho: hola annita

Ninoshca. ……….

Anna: me puedes ayudar a traer unas botellas de agua que estan en la refri

Yho: claro

El castaño fue a traerlas, pero para mientras

Ninoshca: vives con el

Anna. Si porque?

Ninoshca: como no te habia visto mientras he venido a ver a Yho

Anna: lo que tu digas

Ninoshca: de una vez te digo Rubia tu no te quedaras con el

Anna: ……….

Ninoshca: o que crees que solo porque un compromiso los ata el te querria

Safi: dejame hablar esta vez

Anna: no

Safi: sabes no me importa

Anna/safi: pues por lo menos tengo un novio y tu haber recordemos no –dijo

sarcásticamente-

Ninoshca: eres una idiota –le habia dado donde mas le dolia-

Anna/safi: y tu una regalada

Ninoshca: por lo menos yo utilizo mis encantos en cambio tu ha ya recorde tu eres una rubia

verdad? Y las rubias son tontas

Anna/safi: eso es lo que piensan las personas que ven demasiada Televisión

Yho:-apareciendo- aquí traigo las botellas de agua anna

Anna/safi: gracias –se le hacerca peligrosamente a yho y lo besa-

Anna se separo de el algo asustada por haberse atrevido hacer eso o sea no ella pero safiro

se las iba a pagar y muy caro

_**CONTINUARA………………**_

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento si ya llevo un buen rato de seguir con este fic pero no eh tenido tiempo u.u demasiadas cosas que hacer y bueno ustedes comprenderan. Gracias a las personas que leen y también dejan rev. n.n eso me inspira a seguir con los caps. Y bueno si no les gusto el chapter pueden decirmelo o cualquier sugerencia reclamo, devolucion…..devolucion? o.O este bueno mejor me voy.

Nos vemos!1


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5: UN SENTIMIENTO SURGE_**

Agarro las botellas y se fue para su habitación

Todas allí habían visto lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás, entro y todas se le

Quedaron viendo

no creí que fueras tan atrevida anna –dijo una chica de cabellos verdes-

haría lo mismo para restregárselo a esa chica –contesto la ainu-

solo esta protegiendo lo que es suyo señorita anna –confirmo la rosada-

No, no se lo que paso safiro -respondió la rubia aturdida-

que sucede anna

porque lo besaste

yo no lo bese tu te impulsaste y tuve que seguirte

claro safiro -dijo la rubia con sarcasmo-

pues no me creas -confirmo Safiro-

Anna –dijo Jun atrayendo la atención de la rubia-

que sucede??

bueno anna andas un poco allá y acá –le dijo Pilika con preocupación-

Tengo muchas cosas que pensar

por cierto pilika y Tamao no te han contando

de que???

de que el sabado vamos a ir de compras

mm no no me han dicho nada al respecto

iras??

…………..claro –dudo la rubia-

por cierto otra cosa, se los cuento por ustedes chicas –dijo Tao-

Que cosa??? –pensando: que mas sorpresas me esperan??-

es un secreto –dijo entre pequeñas risitas -

esta bien díselo –dijo Pilika aceptando-

bueno, recuerdas que a Pilika le gusta Lyserg y a Tamao le gusta Horo –pregunto-

si pero…… pensé que a tamao le gustaba Yoh –dijo directamente la chica-

eso era antes ahora es ahora señorita anna –dijo sonriéndole a la sacerdotisa-

oh ya entiendo entonces que paso?? –pregunto la rubia-

que una noche a Tamao se le hacerco Horo y le confeso sus sentimientos y al otro dia

paso lo mismo con Pilika –dijo la chica de cabellos verdes muy emocionada-

asi es fue impresionante –dijo Pilika también emocionada recordando el momento-

es fue muy romantico –contesto la rosada con un aire de amor a su alrededor-

…….Y tu con quien estas -le pregunto Anna a Tao-

con un chico de la universidad que se llama Josh es muy lindo –respondió ella -

Que bien chicas –contesto Anna-

así que……..

hemos decidido entre las tres

que le ayudaremos con el joven Yoh

Sentenciaron las tres

este bueno no tienen que hacer eso por mi –dijo la itako un poco incomoda-

claro que si ademas a ti te gusta el –dijo sin parar la ainu-

no lo se…….

pero le gusta un poco no? – dijo Tamao-

eso es lo que creo –dudo la rubia-

entonces allí esta la clave y mas con lo que hiciste hoy te ganaste un premio

No claro que no

porque no, si le diste donde mas le dolia

eso es cierto

ademas

lo besaste

No me lo recuerden

Así las chicas siguieron hablando con Anna luego de lo sucedido un espíritu les contó que se

fue muy enojada la chica de cabellos azules, pero la verdad que importaba lo que hacia ella,

si era tan bueno que Yoh y Anna próximamente se confesarían su amor, próximamente para

un futuro incierto, aun no se ha planificado bien.

Era un día nublado y estaban en hora de salida, los shamanes se habia quedado al igual que

anna y las chicas se habian ido ya que tenian que hacer algo que no recordaba la itako asi

que al salir de clases

Ninoshca: oye Kyouyama

Anna: que quieres

Ninoshca: solo quiero decirte que vas a perder –en ese momento Ninoshca la agarro del

brazo donde tenia su pulsera o su rosario de muñeca o mano, (no recuerdo como se llama xD) alrededor de la mano-

Anna/safi: no puede ser –dijo soltandose fácilmente de Ninoshca-

Len: que le ocurre señorita Anna –donde Len se puso a la par de Anna ya que si esa chica

iba a luchar con la sacerdotisa seria algo "malo" bueno la verdad bueno pues porque la

derrotraria pero el caso era "no contra la violencia"

Anna/safi: Yho

Yho: que sucede anna

Anna/safi: alguien de ustedes 4 dígame que esta mujer no es una…..una asquerosa humana

–dijo alejándose de ella-

Los 4 shamanes se le quedaron viendo con cara de "que ocurre con eso"

Yho: Ninoshca te puedes ir

Ninoshca: que ocurre??

Yho: ya va a llover y no traes paraguas

Ninoshca: esta bien pero me debes una explicación sobre que le pasa a esa loca

Anna/safi: no me hables asquerosa humana

Ninoshca se fue

Yho: que ocurre que ella sea una humana?

Anna/safi: los humanos son estupidos y asquerosos no crees que como nosotros seamos

personas que podemos ver a los espiritus y tratar con ellos no seria bajar de nivel al juntarte

con un humano

Yho: chicos se pueden ir hablare con anna

Los chicos obedecieron las órdenes de Yho y se fueron

Yho: anna porque estas diciendo eso

Anna/safi: es asqueroso, simplemente no puedo estar alrededor de un humano

Yho: todas las personas que estudian aquí a excepción de nosotros son humanos

Anna/safi: QUE??????????????

Yho: no te habias dado cuenta

Anna/safi: no ni los había notado, no puedo creer que me hallan obligado a venir aquí y

Juntarme con un humano me siento asqueada

Yho: de que estas hablando anna?

Anna/safi: ya te eh dicho que mas quieres me trajiste engañada me siento usada

Yho: porque te estas comportando asi tu no eras asi

Anna/safi: todo cambio Asakura todo

_**CONTINUARA…………….**_

Hola!!! A todos!!! Lo se. Hace años que nu actulizo u.u pero eh estado ocupada y bueno llegaron vacaciones y es el momento xDDDD asi que aca ta la continuación este cap va dedicado a **Elizabeth,****minabi****yo-chan1**** y Solcito **aunque no dejaste rev. pss se que me apoyas en todo xDD y va dedicado a todos los que lo leen, y no se preocupen que actualizare mas rapido n.n

Take Care !!

AnNa KyOuYaMa A/gLaDiS


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6: UN AMIGO LLEGA_**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Pero….. Porque te comportas así. Primero eres mi Annita y luego cambias –dijo Yoh

Confundido-

Con que derecho me hablas asi –contesto Safi manipulando aun el cuerpo de Anna-

Con el derecho que eres mi prometida

Definitivamente debí haberme quedado con John el tiene el mismo ideal que yo

Quien es John?? –pregunto algo…..molesto-

Que ocurre??? –Pregunto Anna tomando de nuevo control de su cuerpo-

Te pregunte que quien es John? –Volvió hacer la pregunta-

Es solo un chico que esta aprendiendo el shamanismo –respondió sin encontrar sentido a lo

Que estaba hablando con el Asakura-

Exactamente, el chico estaba Celoso???...y de un aprendiz??? Esto debe ser serio….no creería que Anna se enamoraría de otro hombre……….Enamorar???? todo lo estaba diciendo en una sola frase……….Celoso y Enamorar, pero la pregunta mas tonta salio

Y se puede saber que haces con el??

La chica lo vio, permaneció en silencio para luego contestar

No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo

Con estas palabras la rubia empezo a caminar, ignorando por completo al Shaman, no sabia que habia hecho Safiro…………esta vez……………pero no le gustaba nada como la veía el Castaño. Cuando iba a preguntarle a la voz que sucedió, el shaman tomo el brazo de la rubia haciéndola voltear y verlo a el

Que quieres –fue lo único que dijo en ese momento-

Quiero que me expliques todo lo que esta pasando –respondió el chico molesto-

Suéltame –Esto era serio y no sabia porque el trato, si tan solo supiera que había sucedido-

no lo are hasta que me expliques –reafirmo su palabra-

me estas lastimando –viendo a Yoh sorprendida-

Yoh soltó el brazo de la chica dejando una parte del brazo rojo que se notaba muy bien

Perdóname –dijo olvidando su enojo-

-no dijo nada-

Perdóname anna solo quisiera saber porque…………….

si quieres que no me acerque a esa chica lo hubieras dicho desde un principio –

interrumpiendo al castaño-

no claro que no annita

Sabes no te entiendo…….

Solo quisiera hacerte una pregunta –la vio-

habla –debía irse de allí o no sabría que pasaría-

Porque la otra vez me besaste??? –hasta el se sorprendió por haber hecho esa pregunta pero

Necesitaba contestación departe de ella-

Disculpa que acaso no puedo besar a mi prometido –se reprendió, esa no era una respuesta-

Pero si tú nunca………. –dijo algo triste-

Esta bien ya para, si tanto es tu amor por esa loca, podes ir detrás de ella y anular

Nuestro compromiso –dijo algo decepcionada y al mismo tiempo molesta-

…………no es lo que quiero –se defendió el-

Entonces que es lo que quieres???

Quiero que me digas que te esta pasando

Pasando?? No esta pasando nada

Desde que veniste estas comportándote rara

Ahora soy yo la que me comporto rara?? (N/A: la verdad es esa, TU eres u.u xDD)

Anna realmente –se hacerca a ella- me preocupo por ti, cuando fuiste a Izumo quería ir

Contigo, estar junto a ti pero no pude, porque solo sacerdotisas pueden ir a la montaña

Osore, me preocupe cuando no despertaste en esos 3 dias…..como me entere, bueno a cada

Momento llamaba a la casa para ver como estabas y al enterarme de tu estado iba a ir en el

Primer tren que fuera allá o hubiera ido caminando la verdad no me hubiera importado

Pero quería estar junto a ti pero no pude –su mirada se ensombreció- porque mi abuelita me

Dio la ordenen de no ir, que solo necesitabas tiempo y luego te repondrías –hizo silencio

para luego continuar- y hasta ahora no se las noticias de Anna de mi prometida la que fue

hace 4 meses y no ha regresado, tal vez su cuerpo si pero su mente no

…………….

Que aburrido no tienes algo mejor que decirme –respondio ella, No Anna Sino esa voz que

empezaba a posesionarla por completo-

Con esto la joven sacerdotisa se fue sin el impedimento de su prometido, el se encontraba

Destrozado bajo la lluvia dejando a su prometida que se fuera no podía hacer nada ante la

Necedad –por decirlo asi- de su Anna

-------------------------------------------

Anna: "porque hiciste eso????????????" –se grito-

Voz: "porque no me detuviste??????"

Anna: "te estoy haciendo una pregunta"

Voz: "yo también"

Anna: "no tiene caso"

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la pensión Asakura tenia el cabello rubio, ojos

color azul como el cielo y tez blanca. Su ropa era un pantalón azul con una playera negra.

Una chica de cabellos rosados abrió la puerta sonrojándose al extremo al ver a este chico

bue…….buenas tardes -

buenas tardes, estará la señorita Kyouyama

-muy desilusionada- (N/A: mendiga Tamao ¬¬, lo siento me cae mal n.n) no..no en

este momento no se encuentra

bueno y como a que hora regresa

este…….

En ese momento curiosamente una chica de cabellos celestes iba pasando pero al ver al

chico se paralizo y salio a ver y escucho un poco de la platica que había tenido con su tímida

amiga así que hizo algo rápido para que se quedara

pero si quieres puedes quedarte a esperarla

-volteándola a ver-

Tomando una taza de te claro y como esta lloviendo puedes quedarte un rato

bueno –dijo con una sonrisa- esta bien

Pilika le devolvió la sonrisa-

El chico paso a la casa.

--------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++

La rubia camino por el parque no sabia que hacer sin querer habia lastimado a la persona

que mas queria en este mundo pero porque no decirle la verdad?? La respuesta era sencilla

bueno era porque si se llegaba a enterar alguien mas aparte de John y la señora Kino

entonces………………no recordaba las consecuencias………..

"como que no las recuerdas??!!!!...acaso se te olvida todo??!!..."

Pero en eso recordó algo muy importante, pero luego se iba a vengar de Safi

Cuales son?? –le pregunto-

"aparte que ahora pareces una loca sin sentido……….(n/a: es cierto y no me habia dado

cuenta u.u asi que tendre que poner influencia…..cibernetica jajaja xDDD)

"loca?? Tu has hecho que yo sea una desquiciada, Yoh ya no cree que sea la misma y todos

creen que me comporto asi……….no se porque motivo"

"aremos un trato, te parece??"

"no confió en tus tratos…….."

"sabes que debes hacerlo"

"no lo creo, asi que si quieres hacer tratos este es el mió, deja de controlarme"

"podría hacerlo solo si…….."

"si que???"

"no vuelves a esa escuela!!!!!"

"………………no es simple"

"no me gustan los humanos"

"lo se……….pero a mi si"

"pensé que los odiabas"

"porque debería de hacerlo???"

"tu sabes tus motivos, o quieres que los recalque??"

"déjame en paz…………y sabes………le diré………..le diré todo a Yoh y no me importa tus

Susodichas consecuencias"

"para!!! No puedes meter a Yoh Asakura en TUS problemas, además Kino te dijo que no le

Dijeras ni una sola palabra"

"el es MI prometido y tiene derecho a saberlo, así que le diré todo y no me lo impedirás"

"no quieres meterlo en problemas a el…..si es la persona a quien mas amas no le dirás nada"

La chica dejo de caminar……..tenia razón. Por primera vez Safiro tenía razón

la lluvia no se calmaba y estaba frente a la puerta de la Pension "En"

////////////////////////////////////-

y…….quien eres tu?? –le pregunto Pilika al chico-

Soy John Lamberg

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas……….no sabian que iba a pasar pero a Yoh no le gustaria

la visita de este chico.

_**CONTINUARA…………….**_

Gracias a los revs. Y bueno la historia se va aclarando conforme pasan los caps. Y bueno espero que este cap sea mejor que el anterior ya que faltaron cosas y bueno vamos haber que sucede con este.

**Galia 17 **jajaja bueno gracias por el coment, y bueno si la verdad Safi esta tomando demasiado el cuerpo de Anna y eso hace que Yoh empiece a como sospechar jajaj pero no digo mas asi que mejor lee y dime que tal quedo n.n bueno te kuidas!

**Solcito **o.O tas aquí!!! T,T pense que no vendrias jajaja xDDD grax por leerlo hermanish, decime que tal??? Esta vez me esforcé T.T asi que decime algo jaajajaja es broma n.n bueno espero que te guste y hablamos después n.n

**Esmeraldy**soy mala?? T.T Waaaaaaaa me dijeron mala u.u jajaja bueno pss aca esta el otro cap para recompensarte el anterior y gracias por el rev. En realidad te gusto?? O.o jejeje bueno grax por leer tambien

**carlita SVT **respondiendo tu pregunta, si fue Safi la que dijo que no le gustan los humos pero te cuento en los otros caps n.nUU jejeje bueno y tu deseo se hizo n.n ACTUALICE PRONTO!!! n.n jejejeje bueno espero que te guste este chapter, estaba escuchando musica loka y vamos haber como quedo, te kuidaS!

**Tusolmary **linda?? Safi?? O.o y lo que le hace a Yoh??? Safi: tu eres la que me pone asi yo: ehh?? O.o pss es para ser mas feliz la historia n.n safi: esta niña me hace ver la mala del cuento yo: no es cierto, sos la mala del cuento safi: no lo soy yo: bueno no es la mala del cuento asi que no te decepciones de ella……..tiene su parte…..buena…cuando esta con John jejeje n.n bueno grax por leerlo y bueno prox cap empiezan los celos de Yoh

Jijijiji no digo mas y este cap va dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia n.nUUU, preguntas, sugerencias o……habia otra cosa?? Jajaja si comentarios ya saben como hacerlo n.n que no sabes?? O.o jajaja……..el viaje me hizo mal solcito u.u jajaja bueno me voy!! Adios!!!

Take Care !!

AnNa KyOuYaMa A/gLaDiS


End file.
